Return of the Immortal
by KyuubiSenju13
Summary: After his death at the Valley of the End, Naruto wakes up on a mechanized altar, with the memories of a man named Ausar. And what's with the strange armor and this sword that he somehow knows is the InfinityBlade?


**Return of the Immortal**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I no own either Infinity Blade or Naruto.**

**A/N: First fic, don't hate.**

**Summary: After his death at the Valley of the End, Naruto wakes up on a mechanized altar, with the memories of a man named Ausar. And what's with the strange armor and this sword that he somehow knows is the InfinityBlade?**

* * *

**Prologue**

**"Chidori!"**

**"Rasengan!"**

The two boys, one with hand-like wings, and the other surrounded by an evil red aura with a single tail swishing behind him, lunged at each other, swirling (or sparkling) spheres of chakra in their hands. The following explosion engulfed the thirteen-year-olds, and both were thrown back to the statues that they had just charged from. Both fell on their face, but only one stood back up. The raven-haired boy stood over his best friend, tears of blood dripping from his red shuriken-shaped eyes, before walking away in the direction of his new master.

Not soon after, a silver haired man with his Konoha headband tilted over his left eye walked to the entrance of the valley, and his only visible eye widened. He ran as only a ninja could, clearing the distance between him and his orange jumpsuit-wearing student in less than a second. He checked for a pulse, before letting a tear break free of his eye, and leave a glistening trail down his cheek before hanging his head.

_I failed you…Minato-sensei._

* * *

Blinding light. Naruto shut his eyes tightly trying to rid himself of the harsh afterimage. Once again, he slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness. As he did so, he felt the hard, unforgiving cold of metal below his back. Once he could see clearly, he saw a place he clearly remembered, yet did not. He sat up and looked around, and blinked. And blinked again. All around him were bodies, but the fact that they were his bodies was what threw him for a loop. Every single one was man-sized, and floated in a light green fluid, contained within a floor-to-ceiling cylinder.

He looked over to the wall, and saw a suit of armor that looked like the thin, flimsy mesh that their second psycho-proctor wore under her trench coat, yet despite its looks, he instinctively knew it to be stronger—yet lighter and more flexible—than steel. Leaning on the wall next to it was a long white sword with a hollow circle for a hilt, and three smaller versions along the length of the sword. As he walked over and reached for it, he fell on his face. Laughing sheepishly, Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked down. Just like all the other bodies in the tanks, his too was that of a full-grown man—dressed only in his underwear. That would take some getting used to.

Naruto put his hand in the slightest depression in the wall, and it opened to reveal a mesh bodysuit, obviously to wear under the armor leaning against the wall. He put on the bodysuit, and then he donned the armor, piece by piece. As he reached for the sword, it began to glow a bright blue, and then he remembered. Everything he'd forgotten over the millennia, all the lives he'd lived, came rushing back to him. He remembered being Ausar, locking up his best friend, the Worker of Secrets, discovering the corruptness of the other Deathless, choosing natural birth so that he could both kill Radriar, the so-called "King of the Gods," and unlock the potential of the Infinity Blade at the same time, becoming Siri, the betrayal at the hands of the Worker of Secrets, and finally being freed after millennia, where it seemed all of the other Deathless were either hibernating or dead.

Naruto smiled.

The Immortal Warrior was back.

**A/N: Tell me how I'm writing! Call 1-800-242-4673 with any comments or concerns. Just kidding. All you have to do is hit that pretty button that says review. After all, how can I do better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong?**


End file.
